


Zbrodnia

by Wirka



Series: Seria przypadkowego fluffu [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: 100 słów bez tytułu. Dedykowane Fantasmagorii.





	Zbrodnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).



Gdzieś tutaj były. Musiały być. Pamiętała, że zostawiła je w salonie. Przecież nie mogły wyparować!

Potrzebowała ich. 

Jej ręce trzęsły się lekko gdy w pośpiechu przeglądała zalegające na biurku papiery. Zmierzyła potępiającym spojrzeniem Hydrę, która rzuciła na dywan swoją kauczukową piłeczkę. 

\- Nie teraz - warknęła, zupełnie niepodobnym do siebie głosem. - Najpierw muszę zażegnać kryzys.

Sfrustrowana spojrzała na zegar, ale było już zbyt późno… No i schody. Nie miała teraz sił by pokonywać trzy kondygnacje piekielnych stopni!

Zrozpaczona Etta jeszcze raz omiotła spojrzeniem salon i tknięta przeczuciem, udała się do kuchni.

\- Diana! - ryknęła żałośnie, trzymając w dłoniach dowód zbrodni. - Zeżarłaś moje orzeszki!!!


End file.
